revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Burn
Burn is the 20th episode of Season 4 and is the 85th episode overall. Summary VICTORIA REACHES HER BREAKING POINT WITH EXPLOSIVE RESULTS -- After Victoria is attacked, she takes matters into her own hands, while Emily is forced to come to terms with what she really wants. Recap Jack has the cemetery headstone that read "Amanda Clarke" switched out. It now says "Emily Thorne". The name thing is just one reminder of how complicated things are and will be in the future. The still-living Amanda assures Jack that she’s done with her revenge-nda as soon as she figures out what Victoria plans to do with the evidence against her. Speaking of the former Queen of the Hamptons, she’s viciously attacked in a parking garage. She tells Louise that her masked assailant was, in fact, Emily. Tony advises Nolan to make amends with Amanda/Emily. So he does. The two friends talk it out. They’ll get through this. Elsewhere, a shaken Victoria holes up in her home. Louise reveals the details of the attack to Margaux, who contacts the FBI. Nolan informs Emily that the feds are on the way to Victoria’s hotel room. A plan is set. A fire alarm sounds in the hotel. During the evacuation, the FBI agent loses the flash drive. Victoria knows this was Emily’s doing. Stevie needs documentation to legally change Carl’s last name. David is reluctant to sign the papers. He blows up at Stevie. It wasn’t about the papers though. David admits that he has lymphoma. He needs to start chemotherapy right away. He also has to tell his daughter, who is relieved that her revenge war is over. She believes she has no more battles to fight. This is why David can’t tell her his bad news. Louise causes a big scene at a charity event. She makes Tony look really bad in front of his boss. The hits just keep on coming when Jack tells Nolan that he’s moving to Los Angeles. He needs to move on from Amanda/Emily because he doesn’t believe she’ll ever change. He also doesn’t want Nolan to ever tell him that she loves him again. Jack gives his good friend a hug goodbye. A short time later, Nolan learns that his relationship with Tony is the real deal. Stevie gives David the number of the best oncologist she knows. She wants him to know that he’s not going through this alone. Elsewhere, Nolan lets Amanda/Emily know that Jack is leaving. Ben overhears their conversation. It’s a reality check for him. So he bolts. As for Amanda/Emily, she has 20 minutes to stop Jack from getting on that plane. She arrives a little too late. Moments later, the normally bow-tied one, Mason Treadwell, shows up to lecture her on how she just can’t exist without revenge. Victoria pays off her bodyguard for his delivery of a sentimental chair. She places the item inside Grayson Manor. She then opens up a gas valve. Victoria takes a seat in that same chair she reacquired a short time earlier. She pulls out a lighter placing her hand on the flame starter. Then…BOOM! A fiery explosion rocks the night. Grayson Manor is ablaze as a massive fire rages out of control. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Josh Pence as Tony Hughes *Matt Corboy as Agent Baker Co-Starring *Linc Hand as Kurt Renner *Matthew Lenhart as Doctor *Vic Chao as Mr. Wu *Al Carabello as Miguel Quotes :Jack Porter: Don't ever tell me that she loves me again ---- :Victoria Grayson: She has taken away everything from me ---- :Mason Treadwell: You can't live without revenge ---- :Mason Treadwell: First you crash, and then you'll burn Soundtrack Gallery Videos Pictures 4x19 1.jpg 4x19 2.jpg 4x19 3.jpg 4x19 4.jpg 4x19 5.jpg 4x19 6.jpg 4x19 7.jpg 4x19 8.jpg 4x19 9.jpg 4x19 10.jpg 4x19 11.jpg 4x19 12.jpg 4x19 13.jpg 4x19 14.jpg 4x19 15.jpg 4x19 16.jpg 4x19 17.jpg 4x19 18.jpg 4x19 19.jpg 4x19 20.jpg 4x19 21.jpg 4x19 22.jpg 4x19 23.jpg 4x19 24.jpg 4x19 25.jpg 4x19 26.jpg 4x19 27.jpg 4x19 28.jpg 4x19 29.jpg 4x19 30.jpg 4x19 31.jpg 4x19 32.jpg 4x19 33.jpg Trivia *Victoria Grayson fakes her death in this episode after setting Grayson Manor ablaze, a charred body is found inside after the fire was put out. *Amanda takes over flash drive which is Victoria's last evidence. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes